For Honor
For Honor is a third-person action game developed by Ubisoft Montreal for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. It was announced at E3 2015 and was released on February 14, 2017. While not much was seen after the initial announcement, more gameplay footage was shown to players at E3 2016 along with the release date. The Factions, originally known as The Legion, The Chosen, and The Warborn are now known instead as Knights, Samurai, and Vikings respectively. A new faction has arrived from the East, known as the Wu Lin. The game was available for pre-order at the official website and players could have signed up for the For Honor Beta (Which has as ended) via their UPlay accounts. The game is available in a Standard, Deluxe and Gold Edition. All three include 3 exclusive armor designs. The Deluxe includes access to the exclusive Day One content and the Gold Edition includes this as well as access to the Season Pass. The current prices for all platforms available are $59.99 (standard), $69.99 (deluxe) and $99.99 (gold). Collector Editions are also available. To view your player stats and edit your emblem online, go to the For Honor player website . Game Editions For Honor Standard Edition For Honor Deluxe Edition - Includes extra content For Honor Gold Edition - includes extra content and Season Pass For Honor Collector's Edition - exclusively at UPlay Store for Xbox One, PS4 and PC *Gold Edition - includes extra digital content and Season Pass *Game Soundtrack *Exclusive Lithography *3 Helmets representing factions - with a stand (full metal - actual size unknown) For Honor Apollyon Edition - PS4 - Exclusively at Gamestop Apollyon Edition exclusively at Gamestop *For Honor Gold Edition - includes extra content and Season Pass *14" Apollyon Statue - highly detailed accurate reproduction of the warlord Apollyon *Exclusive Apollyon Lithograph - Limited Edition *Origins Note - Discover more about Apollyon's past *Premium Collector's Edition Packaging For Honor Gameplay For Honor is a competitive third-person melee fighting game mixing speed, strategy, and team play with visceral close range combat in multiplayer action. Experience the chaos, fury, and brutality of battle where you and your friends cut a bloody trail of carnage as brutal Vikings, deadly Knights, and cold-blooded Samurai. The innovative Art of Battle system lets you feel the power of every strike, the strength of every impact, and the weight of the weapon in your hand. It is meant to deliver a feeling of really dueling without the sacrifice of accessibility and simplicity. The system was built using motion capture by real martial artists and professional stuntmen to give the battles realism not otherwise possible. Players can easily switch between three different stances in order to block an attack or strike an enemy. Watching the enemy closely to see which stance they switch to is key to defense and offense. This give the players a chance to plan their next move and ideally the next few as well. Players can also shift stances mid-swing and feint, in an attempt to trick opponents into shifting their guard. There are three playable factions in For Honor and each one presents the story from their own point-of-view. Play through each one for a completely unique experience. The For Honor Story Campaign mode can be played solo or in 2 player co-op. Players will be thrust into the war raging with the other two factions. There is also a competitive multiplayer online mode that pits players against each other. Heroes Types Each of the three factions have their own heroes with a total of four playable heroes per faction. Each of the Heroes comes with their own set of skills, weapons, armor and fighting style and are grouped into one of four types. They are: *Vanguards - These are well-balanced Heroes with good attack and defense capabilities. They also have great versatility, and make good Heroes for fresh players to start with. *Assassins - This Hero type is swift and lethal. They have good offensive skills in trade of limited defensive options. *Heavies - These Heroes have the highest resistance to damage but their attacks are slower than the other types, although still deadly. They are best used for playing on the defense. *Hybrids - Hybrids are a mix of the other three types, making them a little more difficult to master due to their unique use of tactics, but they are no less effective in killing for the player willing to make the effort. Heroes Below are the factions with their Heroes: Viking *Raider - Vanguard *Berserker - Assassin *Warlord - Heavy *Valkyrie - Hybrid *Highlander - Hybrid *Shaman - Assassin *Jormungandr - Heavy Knight *Warden - Vanguard *Peacekeeper - Assassin *Conqueror - Heavy *Lawbringer - Hybrid *Centurion - Hybrid *Gladiator - Assassin *Black Prior - Heavy Samurai *Kensei - Vanguard *Orochi - Assassin *Shugoki - Heavy *Nobushi - Hybrid *Shinobi - Assassin *Aramusha - Hybrid *Hitokiri - Heavy Wu Lin * Tiandi - Vanguard * Nuxia - Assassin * Jiang Jun - Heavy * Shaolin - Hybrid * Zhanhu - Hybrid Loadout Each hero has their own Loadout or gear that they can buy and upgrade. (Please update this) For Honor Game Modes There are currently two game modes available in For Honor. They are single player Story Campaign and multiplayer PVP . For Honor’s in-depth progression is unique to each Hero, with select elements shared across PvE and PvP gameplay modes. At the end of each multiplayer match and each campaign mission, players are awarded XP that unlocks new combat abilities and new visual customization options. They also have the chance to loot armor and weapon parts on the battlefield, with specific stats allowing each player to adapt their gear to their playstyle while ensuring fairness and balance in multiplayer. Story Campaign The Story Campaign takes players on a journey with their chosen faction (players can play through all three if they choose) that may pit them against others in their own faction or against rival factions. All three campaigns will introduce players to the game's main antagonist, Apollyon - the leader of the Blackstone Legion. Multiplayer The multiplayer mode includes multiple types of PVP game modes. They are: *Dominion - a 4v4 objective based mode. Two teams fight for control of the battlefield by taking objectives and eliminating enemy players. This mode relies on communication and teamwork as well as skill. *Brawl - 2v2 mode in which each team of two players will need to kill the two enemy Heroes to win a round. Skill, awareness, cooperation and the capacity to use the environment to the player’s advantage are key components. *Duel - This 1v1 mode puts two Heroes face-to-face in a fight to the death. Skill is fundamental in Duel of course, but as in Brawl, players have the possibility to use the environment to their advantage. *Elimination - In this 4v4 mode, the last surviving player on the battlefield wins the round for their team. *Skirmish - This is a 4v4 Team Death Match like mode. Combat skills are key in this mode as players score points for their team by killing enemy Heroes. *Tribute - This 4v4 gamemode is not all about the killing, as your team needs to secure three banners to place into your team's shrine. But these banners can be stolen by the enemy, so stop them from placing it into their own shrine. *Breach - The new 4v4 gamemode that represents a siege upon a fortification. The Defenders are tasked with stopping the ram and dwindling the limited attacking force, as the Attackers push forward to break down the gates to reach the Commander. Season Pass and Post-Launch Content Ubisoft has announced on the 2nd of February 2017 an season pass and post-launch content.https://blog.ubi.com/honor-season-pass-free-post-launch-content-revealed/ The season pass includes: *Six new Heroes – These will be released two at a time. The Heroes will be introduce at the beginning of each new season of the Faction War. Season Pass owners will have early access to these Heroes. After the Season Pass early access period, these Heroes can then be unlocked by all players with Steel (For Honor’s in-game currency). *Six elite outfits to customize the new heroes *Exclusive sunbeam effect on emotes for all Heroes *Three exclusive emblem outlines *Three scavenger crates that unlock additional gear *30-Day Champion Status – Gives XP boosts to you and your friends. Also in addition to the Season Pass content, For Honor will feature free downloadable content that will be released over the course of the three seasons. This content includes: *New maps *New modes *New gear All this will be available to all players, however Season Pass owners will have an early access period for some of this content as well. The Season Pass is available for purchase alongside the main game, or automatically included in the For Honor Gold Edition (A deluxe version of the game). PC Requirements Minimum: *OS – Windows 7, Windows 8.1, Windows 10 (64-Bit-Versions) *CPU – Intel Core i3-550 | AMD Phenom II X4 955 or equivalent *GPU – NVIDIA GeForce GTX660/GTX750ti/GTX950/GTX1050 with 2 GB VRAM or more | AMD Radeon HD6970/HD7870/R9 270/R9 370/RX460 with 2 GB VRAM or more *RAM – 4GB *Network – Broadband Internet Connection *Storage – 40 GB available space Recommended: *OS – Windows 7, Windows 8.1, Windows 10 (64-Bit-Versions) *CPU – Intel Core i5-2500K | AMD FX-6350 or equivalent *GPU – NVIDIA GeForce GTX680/GTX760/GTX970/GTX1060 with 2 GB VRAM or more | AMD Radeon R9 280X/R9 380/RX470 with 2 GB VRAM or more *RAM – 8GB *Network – Broadband Internet Connection *Storage – 40 GB available space Gallery MSO025 Harrowgate Watchful Viking Overcast v3 208408.jpg Harrowgate Samurais attack Warden 208403.jpg Harrowgate samurai triumph.jpg Harrowgate Fight at the gate.jpg Harrowgate Catapult strike v2.jpg Forhonor-media-announce trailer 1.jpg ForHonor og 1200x630.jpg Video For_Honor_What_Is_For_Honor%3F_Trailer_Ubisoft_NA For_Honor_Story_Panel_Ft._Jason_Vandenberghe_-_PAX_2016_US For_Honor_Gameplay_4v4_Dominion_Mode_-_PAX_2016_US For_Honor_Livestream_Hands-on_Gameplay_-_PAX_2016_US For_Honor_Gameplay_Walkthough_Viking_Campaign_Mission_-_E3_2016_Official_US For_Honor_Trailer_Story_Campaign_Cinematic_(4K)_-_E3_2016_Official_US For_Honor_Multiplayer_Gameplay_Trailer_1_-_E3_2015_US For_Honor_World_Premiere_Trailer_-_E3_2015_US FOR_HONOR_-_2015_Producer_Highlights FOR_HONOR_Making-of_Announcement_Trailer_US For_Honor_–_Jason_Vandenberghe_E3_Interview_at_the_Uplay_Lounge References de:For Honor es:For Honor fr:For Honor ja:For Honor（フォーオナー） ru:For Honor Category:Content